Episode:Love Conquers Al
|image = |caption = Ephraim Wanker hand-feeding his "little hippo" in the MWC episode, "Love Conquers Al", in Season 10 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 12 |overall = 221 |network = FOX |production = 10.11 |imdb = tt0642322/ |guests = Tim Conway Mark D. Espinoza Edward Hibbert Christina Solis Lisa Boyle Tiffany Granath Kevin Bickford David Sederholm Glori Gold |taping = December 1, 1995 |airdate = December 10, 1995 |writers = Paul Corrighn & Brad Walsh |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Special: Al Bundy's Sports Spectacular" |next = "Episode:I Can't Believe It's Butter" }}Love Conquers Al was the 12th episode that aired in season 10 of Married... with Children, also the 221st overall series episode. Directed by Co-written by Paul Corrighn and Brad Walsh , it premiered on FOX-TV on November 10, 1995. Synopsis On Jefferson & Marcy's suggestion, Al, Peggy, and her parents go to a marriage retreat/water park to get her parents back together. Peg's father runs away with another man's wife on a world tour. Meanwhile, Kelly dates a Hispanic man who won't put out, while Bud dates the man's sexually excited cousin. Plot summary Kelly has arranged a date with a dashing Spaniard named Carlos, and she needs Bud's help taking his cousin out of the picture, so she can get him alone and bypass the language barrier. She bribes him by saying that if he keeps Esmerelda busy, Kelly will set him up with Fawn, who is known by her nickname: "Fawn, Fawn, let's get it on". Marcy and Jefferson, meanwhile are back from a couples' retreat (that also doubles as a water slide park) singing the praises of Dr. Richelieu, and suggesting his services could save the Bundys' marriage and, more importantly for Al, Peg's parents' union, as Ephraim is planning to take a trip around the world, sans Peggy's mother. Carlos arrives at the household, with Esmerelda impressing Bud - in more ways than one. Bud and Esmerelda go into the basement, as Carlos notes that she will soon be joining the monestary and become a nun. However Carlos is more focused on being romantic (such as singing, presenting sldies of his village and telling jokes to her) than actually doing anything with her, while Bud is feeling the opposite. Meanwhile, Al and Peg take Ephraim and Peggy's unseen mother to the marriage retreat, by tricking her into believing they were going to IHOP. Ephraim says that his wife seems to be a bit shy and a little embarrased to be here, and he convinces Al and Peggy to stay by saying that they may not fix their marriage if the two leave. The couples are set to do an exercise, in which the husband feeds either good or bad food to their blindfolded wives, in a trust exercise. When Ephraim tries to feed his wife a weenie tot, she bites on his fingers. After some time has passed, it is revealed that Peggy's mother ran off after the "accident", though Ephraim seems to have lost no fingers due to tickling her belly. Dr. Richelieu suggests a hugging exercise, but Al presents his own idea. The idea (for the husbands) is to take their wives on a stroll in woods, let the wife blame them for everything and admitting they are right while also apologizing, all while thinking about Pamela Anderson. The four couples leave to the woods, but Al and Peggy do not, with Al reasoning that their relationship is like the old saying "if it's broke, don't fix it." A hour later, the four couples come back, with three of them succeeding. However, Ephraim realizes he has tickets around the world and can take anyone in the world he wants (though Al doubts it), and he attracts one of the wives from the retreat to go along with him. As the date ends, Kelly and Carlos end their date - with a kiss on the hand by Carlos, to Kelly's chagrin. Bud comes out of the basement with all but the collar of his shirt teared off. Esmerelda and Bud kiss as she and Carlos leaves. Bud notes that he is not horny for the first time in his life, just as Fawn arrives. She takes Bud into the basement, for a round of sex, as Bud yells out for no more. Trivia The title is from the Latin phrase "Omnia vincit amor", love conquers all. Guest starring *Tim Conway as Eprhaim Wanker *Mark D. Espinoza as Carlos *Edward Hibbert as Dr. Richelieu *Christina Solis as Esmerelda *Lisa Boyle as Fawn *Tiffany Granath as Pancake *Kevin Bickford as Clown (as Kevin Lee Bickford) *David Sederholm as Phillip *Glori Gold as Naomi (as Glori Golding) Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse